Two aspects of nerve-muscle function are to be investigated: 1. When a nerve impulse arrives at the region of the neuromuscular junction, the nerve axon releases a chemical transmitter from its terminals. The molecular mechanisms involved in the release process will be examined. Specifically, it will be determined whether or not the subcellular components called microtubules are immediately utilized for neurotransmitter release. 2. Two compounds, guanidine and 2-(alphahydroxybenzyl)-benzimidazole, act similarly to block the formation of active viral RNA synthetase. In addition, guanidine releases acetylcholine from nerve terminals and has been found to be of benefit in overcoming the limb paralysis of patients with the Eaton-Lambert syndrome. Guanidine has also been beneficial in patients with severe neuromuscular defects resulting from botulism. This study will determine the influence of 2-(alphahydroxybenzyl)-benzimidazole on muscle activity. Positive stimulatory action on neuromuscular transmission might suggest a role for the compound in the management of certain types of neuromuscular deficits.